Injustice
by FictionJunction
Summary: One-Shot. Quelques scénettes sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Light, une fois sa mémoire retrouvée, ne voulait plus redevenir Kira.


**Disclaimer : **absolument RIEN ne m'appartient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Light n'en pouvait plus.

Comment L, le plus grand détective du monde, pouvait-il ne pas comprendre ?

_Je ne suis pas Kira! _Se répéta-t-il sans cesse, les yeux fermés, pour ne pas voir sa cellule, pour ne pas voir la caméra, pour ne pas le voir, _lui_. Oh, il l'observait, il en était sûr, il se l'imaginait facilement, avec ses yeux exorbités, scrutant ses moindres gestes et expressions, en train de déguster son _foutu gâteau_.

Après deux semaines d'enfermement, Light sentait qu'il allait devenir fou, et commençait déjà à développer des symptôme de claustrophobie. Il avait par moments l'impression d'étouffer, et peinait parfois à respirer. Mais à chaque fois, _il _le ramenait à la réalité, à ce cauchemar vivant, avec sa voix toujours aussi monotone : "Tout va bien, Light-kun?"  
Il avait envie de l'étrangler. Pourquoi le soupçonnait-on ? Pourquoi Ryuuzaki s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un si profond sentiment d'injustice. Si c'était _ça _la justice, alors Kira avait bien raison de…

…Non, non, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? _Bien sûr _que Kira devait être arrêté, n'est-cepas?... Light ne savait plus où il en était, tout se confondait dans sa tête, si ça continuait il allait...

- Bien, s'éleva soudain la voix qu'il avait appris à détester. On te libère Light, tu peux sortir.

- Quoi?

Avait-il bien entendu? Il était innocenté? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant, au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et Aizawa apparut. Le premier visage qu'il voyait depuis qu'il avait été enfermé, et Light s'en serait réjoui s'il n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué son expression fermée. Aizawa s'approcha, et délia les mains de Light, qui immédiatement se frotta les poignets pour atténuer la douleur.

- Suis-moi, Light, dit-il d'un ton étrangement tendu.

- Que se passe-t-il, je suis libre? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

- Suis-moi, répéta Aizawa.

Sentant l'inquiétude monter en lui, Light se leva difficilement et marcha lentement, ses jambes encore engourdies, versla sortie. Sans dire un mot, le policier l'emmena au sous-sol, dans le parking, et se dirigea vers la voiture, où il vitson père et Misa. Le sentiment de malaise s'amplifia. Light avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

- Est-ce que Light-kun pourrait examiner ces documents ?

Light prit le tas de feuilles des mains de Ryuuzaki et commença à les feuilleter. Il savait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Ses gestes étaient devenus automatiques, mécaniques. Il ne voulait pas penser à sa situation, il savait que cela ne mènerait nulle part.  
_Ryuuzaki ne me laissera jamais partir_. _Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours pour lui. _Light s'en rendait bien compte. A quoi bon lutter ? Après avoir été enfermé comme une bête en cage, après avoir subi cette horrible mise en scène avec la complicité de son propre père, il était maintenant enchaîné 24h/24 au détective. Tout ça, parce que L le _soupçonnait_. Et comme l'avait dit son père, _L a toujours raison_.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il était _innocent_. Il le saurait, s'il était Kira, n'est-ce pas ? Il sentait l'échéance approcher inexorablement. Le jour où L parviendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à prouver sa culpabilité. Le moindre faux pas, le moindre signe suspect, si innocent soit-il, signerait son arrêt de mort. Ryuuzaki considérait de toute manière qu'il avait attrapé le coupable, et qu'il ne lui manquait plus que les preuves nécessaires à son inculpation. Cette perspective le hantait.

Le pire, c'est qu'il commençait lui-même à croire en sa culpabilité. Il lui arrivait désormais de se demander s'il n'était pas Kira, finalement. Après tout, les preuves, ou du moins les éléments qui le rendaient suspect, semblaient solides. Les agents du FBI, le lien de Kira avec la police, l'ADN de Misa relevé sur les cassettes... Tout cela ne pouvait pas n'être que des coïncidences, si ? Pourtant, il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait être Kira.

Mais en même temps... plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que des pans de sa mémoire lui manquaient. Que faisait-il lorsque les meurtresperpétrés par Kira avaient commencé ? Comment avait-il rencontré Misa ? Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni qui il était. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

--

_Il agit comme un robot_.  
Depuis le jour où Light était sorti de sa cellule, et après le "test" qu'il lui avait soumis, Light avait changé.  
L savait qu'une telle méthode pouvait entraîner d'éventuels troubles de stress post-traumatique, il pensait néanmoins que Light serait suffisamment solide, ou plutôt, suffisamment _détaché, _pour ne pas se laisser affecter.

_Me serais-je trompé ?..._

_- _Light-kun reste bien silencieux.

Un simple constat. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Une question le rongeait cependant, il _devait _savoir. Toutes ces mesures, toutes ces manigances, avaient-elles servi à quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que tu penses toujours que je suis Kira ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Light-kun sait bien que je doisêtre absolument sûr de...

- Je ne te parle pas de l'enquête, mais de ton opinion personnelle. En dépit de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, est-ce qu'au fond de toi, tu es encore persuadé que je suis Kira ?

- Oui, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation. Malgré l'échec de toutes mes tentatives pour te piéger, je sais que Light-kun cache quelque chose, et je finirai par le découvrir.

Silence.

_"L a toujours raison."_

_--_

Encore. Les yeux habitués à l'obscurité, L observa attentivement Light. Le dos tourné, il murmurait imperceptiblement dans son sommeil, L pouvait discerner de légers tremblements parcourir le corps de l'adolescent. La conversation de cet après-midi l'avait apparemment marqué, ce qui était évidemment le but recherché.  
Light sentait-il l'étau se resserrer sur lui ? Serait-ce alors un signe de sa culpabilité ? Ou alors la pression exercée serait-elle tout simplement trop forte pour n'importe qui ?

* * *

Il sentait les images, les sensations déferler comme une tornade et s'abattre sur lui.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... non...

- _Tout s'est passé exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, L, sois prêt à mourir!_

- Non, NON!!

- Light-kun ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Mais surtout, il _se souvenait_.  
L avait vu juste, alors...

Le corps de Higuchi était en train d'être évacué. Encore secoué, Light réfléchit une demi-seconde, et prit sa décision.

- L... il faut que je te parle.

L le regardait fixement.

- Très bien. Rentrons d'abord au QG. Je voulais justement tester un dessert que Watari a ramené tout à l'heure...

Light n'écoutait plus. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il allait faire, des conséquences qui en résulteraient. Mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Même s'il avait effectivement été Kira, il était hors de question qu'il le redevienne, il était Light!! Et pourtant, les complots, les stratagèmes auxquels il avait eu recours ne cessaient de tournoyer dans sa tête, et déjà une dizaine d'autres machinations lui venaient à l'esprit pour continuer l'oeuvre de Kira, _pour tuer L_...

Il était en train de redevenir Kira. Mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait plus faire.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, L se dirigea immédiatement vers le frigo, et en sortit une part de tarte à la fraise. Ignorant totalement Light qui le regardait, L prit une de ces longues fines cuillères qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, s'assit dans sa position habituelle, et commença à manger.

Comme il se rendit compte que L attendait qu'il prenne la parole, Light prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança.

- L... Tu avais raison.

- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il, toujours concentré sur son dessert.

- A _mon _sujet. Je suisKira.

L releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Light garda les yeux fixés sur une fraise qui reposait toujours dans la cuillère de Ryuuzaki. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Toutes les pensées qui l'avaient envahi un instant plus tôt, les multiples scénarios qui avaient surgi dans son esprit pour continuer ce qu'il avait prévu avant son amnésie, tout s'était évaporé, ne laissant qu'un vide étourdissant.

Passé le moment de surprise, L sembla se reprendre.

- ... dis-moi tout, dit-il finalement d'un ton résigné.

Light ne savait pas si L était déçu parce qu'il était Kira ou parce que Light l'avait lui-même avoué, mettant ainsi prématurément fin au challenge que Kira représentait pour lui.  
Qu'importe, tout était fini désormais. Il raconta tout. Comment il avait trouvé le Death Note, comment le dégoût qu'il avait d'abord ressenti après l'avoir utilisé pour la 1ère fois s'était peu à peu mué en un désir assoiffé de justice...

L ne dit rien, son expression insondable ; mais son silence confirma une chose aux yeux de Light : la partie était finie.

- Ryuuzaki, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. Ne le dis pas encore aux autres. Attends au moins jusqu'à demain. Je... je ne peux pas maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux. Etdire qu'il y avait à peine une heure, il désespérait d'être un jour lavé de tout soupçon, et voilà que maintenant il avait avoué, et allait être exécuté.  
L le regardait toujours, avec cette fois une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, de la... pitié ?

- Accordé. Tu as jusqu'à demain.

Light poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas à endurer tout cela en une journée. Il aurait un sursis, court certes, mais assez pour mettre ses pensées en ordre, pour accepter ce qui allait se passer.

- Je suppose que tu doix être fier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais vu juste tout le long, dit-il d'un ton neutre, absent.

Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Ryuuzaki, Light vit celui-ci détourner son regard, ses yeux désormais fixés sur le mur derrière lui.

- Non, Light, dit finalement L. Je suis loin d'être satisfait. Je t'avais dit que tu étais mon premier et seul véritable ami, et, crois-le ou non, à ce moment-là tout du moins, j'étais sincère. Et je sais maintenant que pendant toute la période où on était menotté, toi aussi tu l'étais. Je suis désolé, Light.

Le fait que L s'adressait à lui directement, sans utiliser la 3ème personne, persuada Light que Ryuuzaki disait vrai. Les deux masques étaient tombés. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus détective et suspect, juste deux personnes, qui, en de différentes circonstances, auraient pu...

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, comme si aucun ne voulait briser cemoment : la première _véritable _rencontre entre L et Light.

--

Finalement, ils se décidèrent à aller rejoindre les autres. Light n'osait pas imaginer leur expression quand ils apprendraient que celui qu'ils traquaient sans relâche durant tous ces mois était en fait sous leurs yeux pendant tout ce temps. Et son père... lui qui était prêt à tout pour prouver l'innocence de son fils, pour le sortir de cellule...

La situation semblait presque normale une fois qu'ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Tandis que les enquêteurs continuaient de vérifier les documents un par un, L tapait rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, le son des touches constituant le fond sonore auquel tous étaient maintenant habitués. Il semblait indifférent face à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Light savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

Le bruit du clavier devenait par moment curieusement irrégulier, alors que L corrigeait une faute de frappe.

* * *

Un par un, tous les membres de la cellule d'enquête rentrèrent chez eux; L et Light, qui n'avaient alors plus besoin de faire semblant de travailler sur l'affaire Kira, cessèrent également toute activité.

_Ma dernière nuit ici_, pensa Light non sans un curieux sentiment de... nostalgie ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'endroit regorgeait de souvenirs heureux, mais il s'était habitué à cette vie étrange, à travailler avec L... _Quand je n'étais pas trop occupé à vouloir le tuer_, ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

--

Au bout de quelques heures, L se rendit soudain compte que depuis que les autres étaient partis, il n'avait toujours pas retiré les menottes. Il savait pourtant que Light n'essaierait pas de s'enfuir, ni de tenter quoique ce soit, mais avoir Light constamment à ses côtés était devenu presque comme une habitude. _Ou peut-être qu'inconsciemment je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir_... pensa-t-il.

_Quelle ironie_... L, qui pendant tous ces mois s'imaginait le moment où il mettrait la main sur Kira, un adversaire enfin digne de ce nom, pensa que la victoire avait décidément un goût amer.  
Certes, il savait désormais quiétait Kira, et l'avait à sa merci ; certes, il avait raison depuis le début à propos de Light, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Light lui-même l'avouerait.  
Non, il y avait plus que ça... Light et Kira n'étaient plus la même personne. Il ne savait comment, mais au moment où Light avait recouvert la mémoire, Kira n'était pas réapparu. Light l'avait vaincu. Mais maintenant, il allait quand même payer pour les crimes de Kira.  
L avait toujours su que Light cachait une part sombre en lui. Cet adolescent, trop parfait pour exister, dissimulait des idées pas toujours louables sous un masque de parfait gentleman. Mais ce Light-là était différent. Comme si l'amnésie qui avait suivi son renoncement au Death Note avait enlevé toute l'arrogance et l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'ici.

Il s'allongea sur le lit. Habitué à travailler la nuit, il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer, il n'avait plus sommeil. A côté de lui, Light, aussi allongé, regardait le plafond, l'expression neutre. Mais L savait queLight était terrifié. Par ce qui allait lui arriver, par la réaction des autres membres de la cellule d'enquête, et surtout de son père...

Light tourna la tête vers lui, et ils se regardèrent un long moment. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire.

--

L lâcha un soupir imperceptible, et regarda l'adolescent à ses côtés. Il ne parvenait à distinguer que son dos, mais il savait que Light était également éveillé. L ne dit rien. Light n'était pas Kira. Du moins, il n'était plus Kira. Mais cela revenait au même. L'affaire était bouclée.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà voilà! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai mis une ETERNITE à écrire ce one-shot, je n'ai pas arrêté de le modifier, le re-modifier et le re-re-modifier, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais bon tant pis... Donc si ce one-shot semble inachevé et un peu trop saccadé, c'est normal! (mais n'attendez pas de suite, écrire ces quelques 2500 mots m'a déjà complètement épuisée lol)

En fait dans le manga je trouvais très frustrant le fait que Light soit si froid. Il ne se laisse affecter par rien, ne pense qu'à ses "punitions divines" tout au long du manga. Je pense vraiment que le Death Note l'a en quelque sorte "corrompu", et qu'à partir de là il est devenu le psychopathe égocentrique qu'on connaît. Mais une fois cette influence retirée, il redeviendrait cet adolescent qui était si horrifié quand il a tué pour la 1ère fois avec le Death Note.  
Donc paradoxalement, même si Light peut sembler plus "faible" dans cette fic car il montre beaucoup plus ses émotions, il a en fait "gagné" à la fin, car il n'a pas laissé le Death Note reprendre le dessus une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés.


End file.
